Sticky-back notes, such as Post-it.RTM. notes, are popularly used for a wide variety of purposes. These notes are offered commercially to users in a variety of colors and with a variety of graphical and/or textual designs. The designs of notes, however, are essentially fixed as far as users are concerned because the designs are produced by note suppliers and because users have basically no facility permitting them to create their own note designs for sticky back notes.
By contrast, there is currently on the market a program which permits users to create their own address label designs. Upon execution of this program, a user is presented with a user selectable template having a plurality of address label cells. This template corresponds to a sheet of address labels which may be fed into, and printed by, a printer. Accordingly, each address label cell of the template corresponds to an address label on the sheet. The program also contains a plurality of sample address label designs which may be used to fill in the address label cells on the template. However, in order to select a sample address label, the user must exit the template screen and then choose a file name of a selected sample from a directory. Thus, the sample address label designs and the template are not simultaneously displayed to the users. Moreover, graphical and textual material of the sample address label designs may not be dragged together to the template.
There are also currently on the market drawing and flow chart programs which permit users to design their own drawings and flow charts. Upon execution of such a program, a user is presented with a design area in which a flow chart may be designed. The user is also presented with a sample area in which various sample graphical designs are offered to the users. These sample graphical designs may be dragged to the design area during design of a flow chart. However, these flow chart programs do not also present a template area similar to the template area presented by the address label program described above. Moreover, although a sample graphical design may be dragged from the sample area to the design area, a flow chart design may not be dragged to the design area, and graphical and textual material may not be dragged together to the design area. Furthermore, in neither the drawing and flow chart programs nor the address label design programs described above may new designs of the user be imported into a sample area or sample file.
There are other programs currently on the market which permit users to design their own checks, business cards, and the like. However, these programs are as inflexible as currently known address label design programs and drawing and flow chart programs.
The present invention overcomes one or more of the problems discussed above.